My Forever Hyung
by Run Maharani
Summary: <html><head></head>"Kau Cho KyuHyun, mulai sekarang tidak memiliki kakak lagi. Mulai sekarang, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenaliku, atau anggap saja aku sudah mati.".. Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir mendengar perkataan Donghae..</html>


Annyeong yorobun.. Ini sebenarnya FF lama aku, tapi aku kangen sama ceritanya. Aku post aja di sini gak papa kali ya? Boleh kan aku nyampah lagi di fandom ini? Kalo ada yang ngerasa pernah baca epep ini, ini emang pernah di-post di FB. Aku suka aja kalo Donge ama Kyuhyun itu sodaraan.. Kalo gaje, maapin yak.. Saya memang sedang galau saat ngetik epep ini.. huhu..

Genre: brothership

Cast: KyuHyun, DongHae, EunHyuk, JungSu dikit.. khkh..

Disclaimer: mereka punya Tuhan, SUJU punya SM, dan ceritanya punya saya.. Jadi kalo gaje, ya wajar..

KyuHyun POV

Sudah satu minggu Appa dan Umma pergi ke luar kota untuk menjenguk Halmoeni yang sedang sakit. Aku tinggal di rumah bersama kakakku, DongHae. Hubungan kami tidak begitu dekat, kami hanya berbicara seperlunya, dan segalanya serba seperlunya. Bukan karena aku tidak menyayangi DongHae, hanya saja aku sedikit tidak suka dengan perlakuannya yang terlalu memanjakanku.

Aku tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan DongHae. Yang aku tau hanyalah dia selalu merepotkan Appa dan Umma. Dia selalu saja sakit, seringkali dia mimisan atau bahkan pingsan tanpa sebab. Dia bahkan juga tidak pernah ikut kegiatan olahraga di sekolah. DongHae selalu saja terlihat pucat dan lemah, berbeda denganku. Aku adalah bintang sepakbola. Bahkan di tahun pertamaku di Sekolah menengah aku sudah menjabat sebagai kapten. Tapi DongHae selalu bisa mengalahkanku dalam prestasi akademik. Dia pintar, bahkan tanpa harus sekolah.

Dibalik semua sikap tidak acuhku pada DongHae, dia tetap saja berlaku sebagai kakak bagiku. Dia selalu mengurusiku, menasehatiku, baik padaku. Dia tidak peduli pada sikapku yang dingin padanya. Tapi tingkah lakunya yang seperti ini yang aku tidak suka, aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti adik.

Umma mengatakan pada kami bahwa Halmoeni harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Mereka belum bisa pulang ke rumah dalam waktu dekat, jadi aku harus tinggal berdua dengan DongHae dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar berinteraksi secara langsung. Hanya pagi-pagi saat sarapan, DongHae akan bertanya-tanya tentang pelajaranku, atau dia bertanya bagaimana rasa nasi goreng yang dibuatnya. Malam harinya aku ada di kamarku dan dia juga ada dalam kamarnya.

Malam ini cukup dingin. Aku hanya membaca majalah otomotif sambil berbaring di kamarku. DongHae mungkin sudah tidur, karena dari tadi dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Lama-lama aku bosan juga di dalam kamar. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi.

Saat aku melewati kamar DongHae, pintunya sedikit terbuka. Akupun menlihat sedikit ke dalamnya. DongHae membelakangiku, dia sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Iya Umma, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya pusing sedikit." Dia sedang berbicara dengan Umma rupanya, dasar manja. Dia kemudian mengambil sekotak tissue. 'Haruskah menangis hanya karena tidak bertemu Umma selama seminggu?' pikirku. Tapi ternyata tissue itu bukan untuk mengelap air matanya. Jelas-jelas kulihat warna merah pada tissue itu. Dia mimisan. Ya ampun, darahnya banyak sekali. Aku hanya mematung, tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Iya, aku akan membelinya sekarang." Katanya sambil terus mengelap darah yang keluar. "Kyu sudah tidur, biar aku saja yang pergi membelinya. Aku bisa ke apotek sendiri." Apa obatnya habis? Pantas saja. "Iya, baiklah, Aku akan meminta Kyu mambelikannya. Iya Umma." Aku lalu bergegas ke kamarku mengambil uang dan memakai jaket. Di luar sangat dingin, dan apotek lumayan jauh dari sini.

Ketika aku melewati kamar DongHae, aku melihatnya tengah menutup pintu sambil menyeka hidungnya dengan tissue. Dia sudah memakai jaket dan syal seperti hendak pergi ke luar rumah. Omo, apa dia akan pergi ke apotek sendiri? Bukankah Umma menyuruhku?

"Ya! mau kemana?" tanyaku reflek. Dia menurunkan tangan dari hidungnya, seperinya darahnya sudah berhenti.

"Aku mau ke apotek, obatku habis. Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam Kyu, sebaiknya kau tidur." Katanya. Dia berbohong pada Umma. Dia akan pergi ke apotek sendiri, seharusnya dia menyuruhku seperti kata Umma.

"Sini aku saja yang beli." Tawarku. Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, aku saja. Kau tidurlah, sudah malam. Di luar dingin, kau bisa sakit nanti." Baik sekali dia. Justru dialah yang akan sakit bila keluar dalam cuaca sedingin ini. Dialah yang lebih lemah dariku.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu. Aku ingat harus membeli obat diare." Kataku. Dia lalu tersenyum mendengar alasanku, dan kami pergi ke apotek bersama.

DongHae POV

Hari ini di sekolah aku tidak enak badan, jadi aku pulang lebih dulu. Temanku EunHyuk memaksa untuk mengantarku ke rumah, tapi aku menolak karena sebentar lagi kelas kami akan mengadakan ulangan matematika. Lagipula EunHyuk ada latihan sepak bola nanti, dan aku tidak mau mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Hae, tidak apa-apa kalau kau pulang sendiri? Biar aku antar, aku khawatir nanti kau bukannya ke rumah malah dibawa ambulans ke rumah sakit." Kata EunHyuk dengan nada khawatir. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa kok pulang sendiri."

"Kalau begitu biar aku panggilkan adikmu ya.." EunHyuk sudah hampir berlari tapi aku menahannya.

"Jangan, lagipula dia tidak akan mau mengantarku pulang." Kataku. EunHyuk terlihat kesal.

"Huh.. Adik macam apa sih KyuHyun itu.. Kalau aku melihat JungSu Hyung sepucat ini, aku akan menyuruhnya istirahat di rumah, kubuatkan bubur, kubuatkan jus, kutemani di kamar, kutemani main game, semuanya lah biar hyungku bisa sembuh. Bodoh si KyuHyun itu menyia-nyiakan hyung sepertimu Hae!" kata EunHyuk. Aku agak sedih mendengarnya. EunHyuk dan JungSu Hyung sangat dekat dan selalu akur. Mereka selalu melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama, ke sekolah nersama, pulang bersama, belajar bersama. Sedangkan aku? Berjalan di dekatku saja KyuHyun tidak mau. Ah... aku iri pada mereka, seandainya KyuHyun bisa sedekat itu denganku..

Akhirnya aku pulang sendiri setelah meyakinkan EunHyuk selama satu jam penuh bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Setiba di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamar dan tidur. Aku merasa lelah sekali, apalagi sejak eomma dan appa tidak di rumah. Aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendiri, menyiapkan makanan, dan lainnya. Aku harus melakukannya karena KyuHyun tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Belum lagi karena tugas sekolahku yang sangat banyak, sungguh merepotkan.

Saat aku bangun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Aku segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami berdua. Dia belum pulang karena latihan sepak bola.

KyuHyun POV

Aku kesal kepali kepada EunHyuk. Seenaknya saja dia mengataiku adik yang tidak tau diri. Memangnya salahku apa padanya? Huh, ingin rasanya kutonjok muka menyebalkannya itu.

Flashback

"KyuHyun!" kudengar suara EunHyuk memanggilku, aku lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Hyungmu tadi sakit, dia pucat sekali lho.. Aku khawatir melihatnya seperti itu.." ah, dia lagi. Tidak appa, umma, dan sekarang EunHyuk selalu saja bicara tentang DongHae, DongHae, DongHae terus.

"Aku malas bicara tentang dia." Kataku tidak peduli.

"Heh.. Dia itu hyungmu, mana boleh kau bicara begitu." Katanya sambil menarik tangan kananku. Aku segera melepaskan pegangannya.

"Apa urusanmu? Tidak usah mengaturku Hyuk, aku tidak suka." Jawabku ketus. Aku tau EunHyuk kesal mendengarnya.

"YA! KyuHyun! Dia itu hyungmu satu-satunya! Seharusnya kau menyayanginya. Dia itu sangat sayang padamu, bahkan dia selalu tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Bayangkan kalau seandainya kau tidak memiliki hyung lagi, pasti kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu sekarang.." ah, sedang bicara aja sama tembok. Akupun segera pergi tanpa mengacuhkan EunHyuk yang sedang mengutukku di belakang. Daan tndakan EunHyuk hari ini sukses menghancurkan moodku.

DongHae POV

Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam ketika KyuHyun pulang dari latihan sepak bola. Dia kelihatan sedang kesal, atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyu, makanlah dulu." Kataku. Dia tidak meresponku sedikitpun. Aku memanggilnya lagi, namun dia tidak mengacuhkanku dan menghidupkan televisi. Dia belum makan dari tadi pagi, sarapan yang kubuatkan bahkan tidak disentuhnya sedikitpun. Aku membawakan sepiring makanan padanya, namun dia tetap tidak mau makan. Aku memutuskan untuk menyuapinya, namun tiba-tiba dia menghempaskan tanganku sehingga piring yang kupegang jatuh dan pecah.

"Berhentilah bersikap begini padaku. Aku tidak suka, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali." Ini yang kesekian kalinya dia mengatakan hal ini padaku. Aku kira dia megatakan ini karena emosi sesaat, tapi yang kali ini terdengar sangat jelas, sangat menyakitkan.

"Kyu.. Jangan bicara begitu. Bagaimanapun aku ini hyungmu.." kataku pelan. Tapi dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan perkataanku.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak suka! Jangan mengurusiku lagi. Aku tidak suka DongHae, hentikan semuanya. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti adik lagi!" Dia bahkan tidak memanggilku Hyung. Sakit sekali hatiku mendengarnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sebenci inikah adikku padaku? Memangnya salahku apa? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya." Kataku. Aku lalu membereskan pecahan piring yang ada di lantai, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sebelum aku masuk ke kamarku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"KyuHyun." Panggilku. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. "Seperti permintaanmu, aku tidak akan pernah mengurusimu lagi. Kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung lagi. Kau Cho KyuHyun, mulai sekarang tidak memiliki kakak lagi. Mulai sekarang, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenaliku, atau anggap saja aku sudah mati." Aku menghapus airmata yang menetes di pipiku, lalu aku masuk ke kamarku. Sakit sekali rasanya hatiku ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada adik kandungku sendiri. Itu yang dia mau, dia benar, aku tidak memiliki hak apapun atasnya. Aku menghabiskan malam dengan menangis, sampai terlalu lelah dan tertidur.

KyuHyun POV

_**Kau Cho KyuHyun, mulai sekarang tidak memiliki kakak lagi. **_

_**Mulai sekarang, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenaliku, atau anggap saja aku sudah mati.**_

Air mataku mengalir mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan DongHae ini, sakit sekali hatiku dibuatnya. Dia mengancamku atau apa? Kenapa air mata sialan ini tidak mau berhenti? Aish!

Aku segera menuju ke kamarku, aku berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar DongHae tapi tidak ada suara. Mungkin dia sudah tidur.

Aku tidak bisa tidur sampai tengah malam. Aku hanya memainkan PSP sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar DongHae batuk di kamarnya. Aku berhenti memainkan PSP, namun batuknya tak kunjung berhenti. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan dengan perlahan membuka kamarnya. Dia sedang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya, aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya ke pangkuanku.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanyaku. Dia memegangi dadanya, lalu aku menggendongnya ke tempat tidur, ringan sekali dia. "Mana obatmu?" aku lalu melhat obat di meja belajarnya. Segera aku minumkan obat itu padanya. Tidak lama kemudian batuknya mereda, dan dia tertidur. Aku memegangi keningnya, ternyata dia demam tinggi. Aku segera mengambil air dingin lalu mengompresnya.

Aku memandanginya yang sedang tertidur. Ada apa denganku? Seluruh anggota badanku bergerak di luar kesadaran begitu melihat DongHae seperti itu. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Aku turun dari kamarku dan melihat makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Ini pasti kerjaan DongHae. Apa orang itu sudah sehat? Mungkin dia sudah berangkat sekolah. Aku makan lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Di sekolah, aku mencari-cari DongHae di kelasnya yang ada di sebelah kelasku. Tapi dia tidak ada. Kemana dia? Apa dia masih di rumah? Sepulang sekolah aku segera berlari ke rumah, khawatir akan keadaan DongHae. Apa dia terlalu sakit untuk pergi ke sekolah?

Setibanya di depan rumah, aku melihat mobil Appa terparkir. Ternyata Appa dan Umma sudah pulang. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan lagi. Umma jelas bisa merawat DongHae dengan baik. Ketika aku melewati kamar DongHae, ternyata Appa dan Umma ada di sana. Aku hanya terpaku melihat DongHae yang tidak berdaya. Kulihat dia muntah, napasnya cepat dan wajahnya pucat. Dia kelihatan sangat lelah. Umma menidurkan DongHae di pangkuannya sedangkan Appa duduk di tepi tempat tidur DongHae.

Kulihat tetes demi tetes darah keluar dari hidung DongHae. Dia mimisan lagi, pasti karena demamnya yang tinggi. Umma terlihat panik sedangkan Appa segera menggendong DongHae.

"Kita ke rumah sakit." Ujar Appa. Mereka lalu mengajakku yang hanya membatu di depan kamar DongHae. Kulihat DongHae sudah tidak sadarkan diri, mukanya pucat, aku sampai takut melihatnya.

.

.

DongHae terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit, dengan selang-selang di tubuhnya. Ini adalah keadaan DongHae terparah yang pernah kulihat. Dari tadi dia belum juuga bangun. Appa dan Umma sekarang ada di ruangan dokter.

Aku duduk di kursi dekat DongHae. Aku memegang tangannya, agak canggung sebenarnya, tapi badanku kembali bergerak di luar kesadaran.

Umma benar, aku tidak seharusnya memperlakukan DongHae seperti itu. Dia begini pasti gara-gara tertekan karena ulahku.

=Flashback=

"KyuHyun.." panggil umma. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kami sedang berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit menunggu DongHae dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap.

"Tadi pagi DongHae menelepon umma sambil menangis. Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya umma. Aku menggeleng. " Umma sangat tau kalian berdua. Umma tau DongHae tidak bisa mengadu, tapi saat dia menangis terisak-isak seperti tadi pagi, umma tau kalau dia sedang ada masalah. Jujur saja Kyu, umma tidak akan marah." Kata umma bijak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ternyata DongHae menelepon umma tadi pagi. Kalau aku jadi dia aku pasti sudah mengadu. Tapi kok dia tidak ya? Aku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae umma.." kataku penuh lalu membelai kepalaku.

"Kyu.. Bagaimanapun DongHae adalah saudaramu. Kau juga tau kalau DongHae tidak sekuat dirimu. DongHae sangat menyayangimu, Kyu.. Dia selalu mementingkan kepentinganmu diatas kepentingannya. Dia selalu saja membelamu di depan umma dan appa. Bahkan saat dia sakit saja dia masih sempat menyiapkan sarapan untukmu kan? Coba bayangkan kalau kau tidak memiliki saudara, siapa yang akan menemanimu di rumah saat umma dan appa sibuk? Siapa yang akan memasakanmu makanan kalau tidak ada umma? Kau mau tinggal sendiri di rumah? Umma tau kau pasti sayang pada hyungmu.. Cobalah sedikit lebih akrab dengannya, kalian bahkan bukan seperti orang yang bersaudara. Kau tau seberapa DongHae menginginkan hal itu kan?" kata umma panjang lebar. Air mataku mulai turun satu-satu. Umma benar, aku memang jahat pada DongHae.. Aku menyesal.. Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin melihat Donghae sakit separah ini..

"Kalau begitu, sekarang masuklah ke ruangan Donghae, katakan kalau kau menyesal dan takkan mengulanginya lagi." Kata umma. Akupun segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan umma. Aku masuk ke ruangan Donghae dan duduk di dekat tempat tidurnya. Aku memegang tangannya dan membelainya dengan lembut. Melihatnya yang pucat seperti ini aku jadi sangat takut kehilangannya.

"Hyung.." panggilku. DongHae tetap tidak membuka matanya. Kurasakan mataku panas, lalu air mata mulai mengalir. "Bangunlah Hyung.. Kau sedang menghukum aku ya? Aku mengaku salah, aku kasar padamu. Kau tidak dengar aku sudah memanggilmu Hyung lagi? Aku berjanji akan selalu memanggilmu 'Hyung'.. Jangan begini terus.. Ayo panggil namaku, panggil aku Kyu lagi.." aku mulai terisak. "Maafkan aku Hyung.." aku membenamkan wajahku ke kasur tempat DongHae tertidur. Hatiku sakit melihatnya begini.. Ini gara-gara aku..

"Benarkah? Kau janji?" suara itu mengagetkanku.

DongHae POV

Dadaku terasa sakit sekali. Tubuhku lelah, rasanya aku tidak memiliki tenaga bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata. Kemudian aku mulai mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Suara Kyu.. Suara dongsaengku . Aku juga merasakan dia mengenggam tanganku. Ada perasaan bahagia tiba-tiba saja menyeruak, dan rasanya tenagaku datang entah darimana. Aku bisa merasakan tanganku basah karena airmatanya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu memanggilmu 'Hyung'.. Jangan begini terus.. Ayo panggil namaku, panggil aku Kyu lagi.. Maafkan aku Hyung.." katanya di sela-sela isakannya. Aku tersenyum, aku membelai rambutnya dengan tanganku yang terpasang infus.

"Benarkah? Kau janji?" tanyaku. Dia terlihat kaget dan segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hyung!" tiba-tiba dia langsung memelukku sangat erat. Selang infus yang ada di tanganku sedikit tertarik, rasanya sedikit sakit tapi aku bisa menahannya. "Aku mau kau jadi Hyungku lagi DongHae. Jadilah Hyungku selamanya. Aku tidak suka tidak memiliki saudara. Aku tidak suka tidak memiliki Hyung.." aku membelai kepalanya lembut, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau pasti takut aku akan mati ya?" tanyaku. Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu memukul kepalaku.

"Bodoh kau. Kau memang hampir mati. Kau sudah sekarat tau." Katanya. Aku tersenyum lebih lebar, dia pun juga.

Appa dan Umma lalu masuk ke ruanganku. Mereka sepertinya takjub melihat KyuHyun yang wajahnya basah karena air mata.

"Pertama kalinya Appa melihat Kyu menangisi Hyungnya." Appa mulai menggoda Kyu. Dia jadi salah tingkah. Lucu sekali adikku ini.

"Kata dokter DongHae sedang ada pikiran yang membuatnya tertekan. Apa mungkin itu KyuHyun?" Umma mulai berkomplot dengan Appa.

"YA! Donghae! Kau memikirkanku sampai sekarat begitu?" katanya sekali lagi memukul kepalaku. Sungguh kurang ajar dia ini.

Aku menarik kerah bajunya sampai dia terbungkuk. "Untuk kesekian ribu kalinya aku perintahkan kau untuk memanggilku HYUNG, Cho KyuHyun!" kataku.

"Ya! DongHae! Infusnya berdarah!" Umma terlihat panik. KyuHyun langsung melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku.

"Ya! Kyu! Ini gara-gara kau!" kataku, namun KyuHyun memeletkan lidahnya dan segera kabur, meninggalkan Umma yang sedang panik gara-gara darah di selang infusku. Hahaha, akhirnya sakitku ada manfaatnya juga.. Mulai sekarang kami akan mengalahkan kekompakan EunHyuk dan JungSu Hyung.. Khkhkh..

=F.I.N=

Oke, ini gaje. Saya mengerti. Sudikah untuk diripiu?


End file.
